Facing Destiny
by Paty-chan
Summary: Momentos finas de "Warrior Within":a batalha entre Prince e Kaileena,os portais do tempo,a máscara do espectro,a destruição de Dahaka e a volta para a Babilônia. Contém Hentai!
1. Como será?

_Capítulo 01 – Como será? _

_Pensamentos de Kaileena e Príncipe_

_* Kaileena *_

Sou a Imperatriz do Tempo. Em tese, eu deveria dominar sobre o tempo... Contudo, possuo esse título imperial sem ter um reino. O tempo não pode ser dominado ou conquistado, como muitos humanos pensam.

É por isso que apenas me submeto à sua vontade, sendo sua serva mais leal. Durante milênios, eu vi os avanços que o homem teve sobre seu destino, mas nada muda o fato de que um dia ele irá morrer. A morte é o único evento sobre o qual o homem não tem chances.

Ele pode mudar de condição social, liderar nações, obter riquezas jamais vistas, porém a morte é inevitável. Nunca se atrasa ou chega cedo demais...Ela é apenas um instrumento que o tempo possui para fluir sem obstáculos.

E é exatamente por esse motivo que tive uma visão, sobre a minha morte. Aconteceu há muito tempo atrás, enquanto eu dormia.

Na minha visão, um homem conseguiu chegar aos meus domínios, a Ilha do Tempo. Como se dominado por um espírito de luta sobrenatural, ele atravessou os perigos que o esperavam aqui.

Monstros de areia, criaturas das trevas, assassinos cruéis...Nada foi capaz de detê-lo.

Foi então que me vi, esperando por ele na Sala do Trono. Posso recordar, como se fosse ontem, a sua aparência.

A pele morena de sol machada de sangue e fuligem, os olhos azuis brilhando com a excitação das batalhas e o cabelo castanho-escuro cortado no meio do pescoço, contornando o rosto.

Todas as noites, ele era o meu algoz. Por mais que tentasse fugir, a morte sempre me encontrava através da lâmina das espadas que ele fincava em meu ventre...

_* Príncipe *_

A sanidade parecia ter me abandonado de vez. Quando eu olho para trás e me deparo com aquela época, sinto que as coisas não poderiam ter sido piores. Por pouco recusei que a morte me abraçasse, levando embora o meu fardo.

Fardo esse, que não poderia ser negado, esquecido. A vida nunca permitiria que tal coisa acontecesse. Até porque, a Linha do Tempo estava entrado em colapso.

Culpo-me todos os dias por ter sido tão ingênuo para acreditar no Vizir. Maldito seja! Toda a desgraça do mundo recaia sobre você!

...Pensando bem, o único responsável por tudo isso, sou eu.

Meu ego inflamado de Príncipe tomou conta da razão, fazendo com que eu libertasse as Areias do Tempo.

O desejo de ser reconhecido pelo meu pai como um bravo guerreiro, acabou com todos. Os grãos se espalharam com o vento, transformando as pessoas em criaturas horrendas.

E mais uma vez, tive que observar tudo, não sendo afetado. Agora, irei atrás da criadora das Areias, para impedir que isso aconteça, mesmo que tenha de retirar-lhe a vida.

"_Eles dizem que o tempo é como um rio que corre veloz e sempre em uma única direção, mas eu vi a face do tempo e eu posso te dizer: eles estão errados..._

_O tempo é um oceano numa tempestade."_

_* Kaileena *_

Ele se aproxima cada vez mais, eu posso sentir. O meu assassino está a cada dia mais perto de completar seu objetivo. E não há nada que se possa fazer, para cumprir o destino que me foi dado, devo morrer nas mãos daquele homem.

Para o tempo, não há escapatória, não há fuga. Você pode até correr, todavia não pode se esconder.

Sem que eu mesma percebesse, criei barreiras que pudessem retardar o aparecimento dele. Além de reforçar as muralhas do meu palácio, invoquei toda sorte de monstros e espíritos malignos para evitar que o assassino pudesse colocar seus pés dentro da Ilha do Tempo.

Contudo, não fazia idéia de que Dahaka havia surgido no mundo dos mortais. Ele era o próprio destino encarnado, imortal e imutável. Sua presença aqui era um sinal de que o tempo havia tomado decisões.

"_Aquele que liberar as Areias do Tempo deve morrer_".Assim diz a profecia...

_* Príncipe *_

Quando eu a olhei pela primeira vez, pude perceber a solidão que ela carregava no coração. Era como um imenso vazio, que aumentava cada vez mais, consumindo tudo a sua volta.

Contudo, o que me mais me chamou a atenção depois disso, foi o fato dela sempre manter distância. Como se eu pudesse causar-lhe algum mal, ela nunca permitia que nossas conversas demorassem muito. Gostaria de saber o que passava pela sua mente naquele momento...


	2. Aparição do espectro

_Capítulo 02 – A aparição do Espectro._

A visão do calmo Salão Central foi reconfortante para o Príncipe após o tormento da Torre Mecânica, mas Kaileena não estava mais onde ele a havia deixado, ao partir dali.

Era provável que estivesse na Câmara da Ampulheta, aguardando sua chegada para introduzi-lo na Sala do Trono e cuidadosamente apresentá-lo à Imperatriz.

Kaileena o vinha ajudando até agora e o Príncipe pensava que ela obviamente faria tudo que pudesse para acalmar sua Senhora e dissuadi-la a puni-lo por a incomodar naquele momento tão crucial.

Quando ele desceu da última coluna levadiça, Dahaka emergiu de dentro do abismo em frente da porta principal.

"_Dahaka! Ele aprendeu a me encontrar no Passado!"_

Apavorado, o Príncipe tentou correr para a entrada do salão, mas topou com o Espectro vindo em sua direção.

"_Eu não tenho tempo para isso!"_ Ele exclamou, encurralado.

Como o Espectro não desembainhara a espada, o Príncipe se arriscou a fugir na direção dele, quando os tentáculos foram disparados para o agarrar.

A criatura não lhe fez nenhum mal, mas foi capturada e absorvida por Dahaka, num forte clarão de Areias.

Contrariando as expectativas, em vez de rejeitar o Espectro para pegar o Príncipe, Dahaka pareceu satisfeito com a captura e saltou para as profundezas do abismo, após um rugido de triunfo.

O Príncipe ficou confuso. Por que o guardião o havia poupado? Por que o Espectro não lhe atacara? Ele jamais esqueceria dos olhos azuis brilhantes e ávidos da criatura o fitando até o último instante, como se quisesse lhe dizer algo importante.

Quando a perplexidade dissipou e conseguiu se mover de novo, saltou por sobre o abismo onde Dahaka desaparecera e adentrou a porta que o conduziria até a Câmara da Ampulheta, através daquelas escadarias e corredores repletos de armadilhas.

Assim que ele chegou na câmara, seguiu em frente para examinar a Ampulheta.

O que seriam aqueles grãos dentro dela? Possivelmente a matéria-prima que a Imperatriz usaria para produzir as Areias.

Passos de uma delicada bota ressoaram na câmara. Kaileena apareceu ao lado dele, olhando para aqueles grãos que, agora, caíam mais lentamente de um bulbo a outro.


	3. Mudança de planos

_Capítulo 03 – Mudança de planos._

"_O tempo está correndo devagar... Você está pronta?"_

Ela não respondeu e foi em direção a uma das escadarias curvas, para onde o Príncipe a seguiu enquanto falava.

"_Eu estive pensando, Kaileena... Há muito pouco para você nesta ilha. E haverá menos ainda uma vez que eu tiver vindo à presença de sua senhora"._Ele a olhou, esboçando um leve sorriso. _"Venha comigo para Babilônia! Você terá a oportunidade de começar uma nova vida, livre dos males deste lugar!"_

Kaileena se deteve por um momento e respondeu delicadamente, mas com os instáveis olhos verdes vagando de um lado ao outro.

"_Me desculpe, Príncipe, mas eu não posso lhe aceitar sua oferta."_

Ela caminhou calmamente para dentro da grande porta e o Príncipe ficou pensativo por uns instantes. Estava estranha, fria, parecia dissimulada.

O que o aguardava naquela sala?

Estaria aquela mulher planejando uma traição, mesmo depois de tudo que o Príncipe fizera para mostrar suas intenções? De ter salvado a vida dela duas vezes e se oferecido para tirá-la daquele lugar desolado e a receber gentilmente em seu reino?

Tudo que ele queria agora era não precisar usar a força para evitar que a Imperatriz produzisse aquela substância maligna, que tantas catástrofes provocaria no mundo.

Seguiu Kaileena, aspirando conhecer a lendária mulher e saber se ela o ajudaria. A Sala do Trono era um espaço incrivelmente amplo em profundidade, altura e largura.

A entrada era confinada numa área mais rebaixada, parcialmente cercada por belíssimos balaústres, e conduzia direto para um carpete rubro que ia até o grande trono.

Junto às paredes, se postavam dois pares de esculturas que representavam grifos sentados. A luz do sol entrava por belas aberturas próximas ao teto vertiginosamente alto. Ao ver que somente Kaileena se achava presente na sala, o Príncipe ficou ainda mais desconfiado.

"_Onde está a Imperatriz? Onde estão as Areias?"_

Kaileena não respondeu, mas apenas caminhou para uma alavanca na parede entre dois dos grifos que, ao ser puxada, fez a porta da sala se fechar por trás do Príncipe. Ele ficou confuso e irritado.

"_O que está fazendo? Você nos trancou aqui!"_

"_Eu lamento, Príncipe. Mas apenas um de nós poderá trapacear com o destino hoje"._Disse ela, enquanto andava em direção ao trono.

O Príncipe assistiu, aflito, enquanto Kaileena pegava duas espadas gêmeas que estavam no trono. Eram duas armas atrozes, com lâminas curvas e grandes quilhas adornadas que se ajustavam perfeitamente aos braços da mulher.

Ela solenemente ergueu as espadas e as cruzou sobre a cabeça. Seria apenas mais uma de tantas batalhas que ela devia ter lutado ao longo dos séculos de sua imperecível juventude.

Agora estava tudo claro.

"_Você..."_ Protestou o Príncipe. "_É a Imperatriz!"_

Ela se virou para ele, com um sorriso de triunfo e falou, sem emoção:

"_Lhe avisei para partir e você, ainda assim, continuou retornando. Eu comecei a_ _me admirar..."_ Havia ameaça naquela voz e ela avançava resoluta. _"Se você pode mudar seu destino, talvez eu possa mudar o meu!"_


	4. Amarga realidade

_Capítulo 04 – Amarga realidade._

"_Você é um tolo, Príncipe!"_ Clamou ela, entre a dor e um furor sem fôlego. _"Não importa o que você faça, você ainda falha."_ Caiu de joelhos, sem energias_."Assim como eu tentei e falhei"._As temíveis espadas se soltaram das mãos de Kaileena e ela também caiu logo em seguida.

"_Eu lamento, Kaileena!"_ O Príncipe se virou solenemente, arrependido e amargurado.

Ele correu até ela para tentar socorrê-la de algum modo, mas, antes que se aproximasse, uma explosão ofuscante o projetou para trás.

Imensas quantidades de Areias se espalharam pela sala e um terremoto sacudiu as próprias fundações da Ilha do Tempo.

O transtornado firmamento se expandiu ao redor do lugar, espalhando uma estranha onda de energia. Fazendo com que as águas se perturbassem no golfo e nuvens escuras cobrissem o cenário que antes, estivera tão iluminado pelo sol de ouro.

Não havia nada mais a ser feito. Estava acabado. Infelizmente aquelas mortes ocorridas no Passado seriam necessárias para se evitarem muitas outras no Presente.

Ele se lembrou da última investida contra a Imperatriz. A explosão que ocorrera após ela expirar, fora semelhante à que ocorrera com Shahdee, a capitã. A substância rutilante que havia se espalhado não podia ser outra coisa além de Areias.

Agora ele percebia algo que estivera o tempo todo diante dele, mas que, devido à sua constante inquietação e pressa, não fora devidamente considerado: as Areias não seriam "criadas" pela Imperatriz.

Elas estavam dentro dela e também dentro de todos os seus servos. Provavelmente as pequenas porções que se espalhavam daqueles subordinados que morriam, não eram suficientes para provocar a catástrofe.

Mas as Areias que haviam saído do corpo de Kaileena eram demasiado abundantes e, de alguma forma, acabariam voltando para a Ampulheta.

Naquele instante, o Príncipe se lembrou de um mural que havia visto no palácio do Marajá, sete anos atrás. A mesma Ampulheta fora representada em algumas das imagens e havia sido usada para guardar as Areias que uma estranha divindade extraíra do ventre de um ser monstruoso que só podia ser o próprio Dahaka.

A violação da Ampulheta, em Azad, havia devolvido a vida para a criatura que, de volta das profundezas, sairia caçando todos os artefatos que contivessem Areias e punindo os que tivessem usado tal magia para escapar da própria morte.

Agora novas facetas de uma complexa e misteriosa história estavam se mostrando. As Areias eram muito mais antigas do que se pensava. Por certo, Kaileena apenas havia tomado a Ampulheta às mãos da deusa Kali, com o propósito de assimilar, absorver e utilizar aquele poder para seus próprios fins.

Se não morresse, Kaileena devolveria as Areias de seu corpo para a Ampulheta, algum dia e, séculos depois, o Marajá viria e levaria o artefato para a Índia.

Morta a Imperatriz, as Areias certamente não fariam outra coisa senão retornar para seu receptáculo original: a Ampulheta.

Todo aquele trabalho para conseguir a audiência com a Imperatriz havia servido apenas para consumar um desfecho que seria igualmente trágico para o Futuro.

Abatido, desalentado e trôpego, o Príncipe olhava para o chão e se apoiava em uma pilastra.

"_Eu sou o arquiteto de minha própria destruição."_


	5. A máscara do espectro

_Capítulo 05 – A Máscara do Espectro._

"E se..." Ele falava consigo_.__ "E se Kaileena não morresse no Passado, mas no Presente? As Areias seriam criadas, mas o Marajá falharia em encontrá-las. Elas nunca seriam trazidas a este palácio e eu nunca as libertaria. O Dahaka não teria questões comigo."_

"_Meu objetivo é claro, então: usar a Máscara para forçar Kaileena a ir para o Presente, quando eu poderei matá-la. Isto é simples!"_ Mas ele ainda duvidava de que pudesse ser tão fácil.

Um raio de sol descia reto da clarabóia acima e banhava a múmia. Devia ser meio-dia e o calor certamente estava abrasador lá fora. Levando em conta que ele viera para o Presente há não mais que meia hora, era óbvio que não voltara exatamente para a madrugada após o naufrágio.

Caso contrário, o céu deveria estar nublado e o sol ainda por nascer. Como funcionavam aqueles Portais, afinal? De que maneira ele poderia se assegurar de que voltava sempre para o mesmo dia no Presente?

Como ter certeza de que uma dessas viagens para o Passado, não o acabaria levando um dia ou um mês à frente ou atrás do momento que ele desejava? Era patente o fato de que alguma coisa lhe escapava ao raciocínio.

Algo teria que dar errado naquela confusão temporal. Tratava-se de uma aberração completamente imprevisível e caótica, mas ele só podia ir adiante e tentar executar seu plano.

Ele se aproximou do altar, nervoso e desconfiado. A múmia era tão antiga e esturricada que sequer exalava cheiro. A pessoa morrera sentada com uma expressão de agonia e mãos em gesto suplicante.

Como se tivesse expirado de súbito, repentinamente privada de todos os seus fluídos corporais, ou qualquer que fosse a substância que fluía em seu organismo e a mantinha vivo.

O Príncipe pegou a Máscara e viu inscrições dentro dela. O idioma era antiqüíssimo, há séculos em desuso no continente, porém, ele podia interpretar, graças à avançada educação que recebera de tutores e sábios da corte de Shahraman.

A inscrição dizia: _"Usa ela para te encheres de fúria...Para duplicares a ti mesmo enquanto retrocedes o Tempo. Mas cuida para não te exaurir ao lutares! Sem revigoração, certamente logo morrerás, pois será apenas um espectro...O Espectro da Areia."_

O Príncipe vestiu a Máscara e, numa súbita fulgência, a luz que vinha da clarabóia se dilatou, se fez energia viva e o ergueu do chão. Um tremor abalou todas as rochas da câmara.

Ele convulsionava e gritava, com as mãos na garganta, sem conseguir respirar...Estava morrendo. A turbulência fervilhou mais e mais, pedaços de rochas caíam das paredes, bandagens esfarrapadas giravam ao redor de seu corpo como serpentes frenéticas e eletrizadas.

Após os últimos tremores, seus membros pararam de tremer e ele ficou paralisado, morto para aquela Linha do Tempo. O Príncipe, ou quem uma vez fora ele, foi liberado e caiu ao chão. Silêncio... Escuro... A criatura se ergueu lentamente de trás do altar, ofegante.

"_Eu me tornei _aquela_ coisa!"_ Disse a voz áspera e irreal.


	6. Lugar certo,momento errado

_Capítulo 06 - Lugar certo, momento errado._

Ele procurou a luz do sol e, quando os estranhos olhos azuis foram iluminados, o horror de estar morto repentinamente tomou seu espírito e gritou, brandindo os punhos fechados.

Tentou respirar, se acalmar e avaliar a situação, revendo tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido desde o início.

"_Ele não estava tentando me matar, mas me avisar!"_ Refletia o Espectro. "_Me avisar sobre a traição de Kaileena e sobre meu papel na criação das Areias! E, no final, morreu..."_ Mas ele percebeu a implicação absurda e corrigiu a si mesmo.

"_...Eu morri_!" Respirou profundamente, já mais calmo. "_A Máscara é parte de mim agora e, se a história do Marajá for verdadeira, ela ficará assim até que 'meu outro eu' pereça. Somente então, poderei removê-la"_

Completamente perplexo, concluíra que devia haver várias versões dele mesmo atuando simultaneamente naquela ilha.

Algum incompreensível desconcerto temporal começara a ocorrer desde que ele fizera a primeira viagem num Portal. E o resultado era que podia haver um, dois, três ou até mesmo quatro Príncipes atuando adiantados ou atrasados em relação a ele.

Eles deveriam estar existindo e coexistindo em Linhas do Tempo paralelas, afetando os atos uns dos outros conforme progrediam.

Os três encontros que havia tido com o Espectro da Areia significavam que, pelo menos, um Príncipe estava mais adiantado que ele.

Esse já havia encontrado a Máscara, cooperado com sua missão, mas falhado ao se sacrificar no instante do encontro com o Dahaka, no Salão Central. Aquele Príncipe havia interpretado as coisas incorretamente, ao deixar que uma versão menos informada de si próprio vivesse para cometer erros fatais.

Para que as coisas dessem certo daquela vez, ele teria que deixar seu "outro eu" morrer antes da luta contra Kaileena. Haveria tempo para isso?


	7. Presente e passado

_Capítulo 07 – Presente e Passado._

O Príncipe havia conseguido, depois de tantos desafios e retirada a Máscara, encontrava-se na Câmara da Ampulheta.

"_O tempo está correndo devagar..."_ Ele comentou sinistramente, observando os grãos que caíam na Ampulheta. _"Você está pronta?"_

Ambos subiram as escadas, em completo silêncio.

"_Eu estive pensando, Kaileena__..."_ Disse com uma gentileza incomum. _"Há muito pouco para você nesta ilha. E haverá menos ainda uma vez que eu tiver vindo à presença de sua senhora. Venha comigo para Babilônia! Você terá a oportunidade de começar uma nova vida, livre dos males deste lugar!"_

"_Me desculpe, Príncipe... Mas não posso aceitar sua oferta."_ Ela respondeu com um olhar vago, enquanto caminhava até a porta de entrada.

Kaileena estava pronta para ativar a armadilha, contudo o Príncipe sequer a olhou no momento em que entravam na Sala do Trono. E quando o fez, seu olhar parecia feito de gelo.

Ele continuou andando rumo ao trono, vazio, e o encarou, como se pudesse ver um monarca imaginário sentado ali. Kaileena sentiu-se confusa, mas o acompanhou, até que o Príncipe subiu os últimos degraus e segurou as espadas gêmeas.

Fitando o rosto de Kaileena, jogou-as para o mais longe que conseguiu.

"_Isso não tem que terminar assim..."_ Ele desceu alguns degraus e estendeu a mão amigavelmente, com um olhar doce. _"Venha comigo...Para o Presente!"_

Presente? Ele sabia tão pouco sobre o tempo... O que o Príncipe acreditava ser o "presente", não era nada mais do que um dos milhões de possíveis futuros que estavam sendo modificados e ajustados ao novo passado enquanto conversavam.

"_Então você quer me matar no seu tempo ao invés do meu_?" Ela perguntou, não acreditando no que ouvia. Uma fúria incontrolável percorreu seu corpo. "_Me desculpe Príncipe...Mas apenas um de nós poderá enganar o destino hoje."_

Com uma destreza incrível, Kaileena mergulhou no chão e alcançou suas espadas gêmeas. Reunindo suas forças, correu em direção ao Príncipe, esperando que bloqueasse o ataque.

Ao invés disso, ele escalou o trono e levantou sua espada acima da cabeça. Apenas quando a parede quebrou, devido à potência do golpe, Kaileena entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Ela moveu-se outra vez para atacá-lo, mas o Príncipe segurou-a nos ombros, forçando a abaixar os braços.

"_Kaileena... Imperatriz... Escute_!" Ele suplicou, os olhos azuis desesperados.

Por um momento, ela parou encarando-o. "_Não... VOCÊ escute! A Linha do Tempo me mostrou que iria morrer nas suas mãos. Mas eu irei mudar meu destino!"_

Agilmente, ela se desvencilhou das mãos que a seguravam, preparando outro ataque. Contudo, ele fugiu para dentro do buraco na parede, indo de encontro à câmara do portal, descendo o corredor.

Kaileena sabia que o Príncipe não tinha escapatória e assim sendo, esticou seu corpo, mirando a lâmina no torso do inimigo. De repente, sumiu bem na sua frente e ela pôde perceber um leve peso em seus ombros.

Ao virar sua cabeça para o lado, tentando ver quem era, sentiu a respiração pesada em seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos desciam para a cintura e uma forte pressão que a puxava para frente, no momento em que um turbilhão de Areia aparecia diante de Kaileena.


	8. Viajem no tempo

_Capítulo 08 – Viagem no tempo._

Ela gritou enquanto a tempestade de Areia a rodeava, obscurecendo sua visão.

Seus medos confirmaram-se no momento em que os pés tocaram o chão.

Ainda com um pouco de enjôo, retirou os cabelos do rosto, olhando a sua volta. Encontrava-se no mesmo local...O luxo de sua fortaleza, as tapeçarias, as decorações...Tudo havia sumido.

Restos de árvores mortas e ruínas restavam no chão, ao seu redor. Kaileena estava no futuro. O pavor crescia dentro do peito, não havia espaço para ela ali.

Foi então que resolveu correr, o mais distante que suas pernas poderiam permitir.

Tentou encontrar onde estavam seus súditos de Areia...Em vão. Aquilo ali era o Futuro, tudo o que conhecia não existia mais, não da forma que esperava.

Kaileena parou de se esconder, teria que enfrentar a situação de frente. Durante muitos anos ficou com medo, desde a visão sobre sua morte. Contudo, continuava poderosa, continuava sendo a Imperatriz do Tempo.

Depois de alguns minutos, o Príncipe conseguiu alcançá-la.

"_Eu sei o que você viu ou o que pensa ter visto na Linha do Tempo."_ Sua voz era sua suave, não gostaria de lutar novamente.

"_Então você sabe que não tenho escolha..."_

"_Sempre há uma escolha, Kaileena!"_ Ele implorou, aproximando-se com um olhar de súplica.

"_Sendo assim, eu escolho viver.... E você deve morrer_!" Ela disse rapidamente, apontando suas armas para ele.

"_Acalme-se!"_ o Príncipe pediu, abrindo os braços. "_Eu não quero enfrentar você."_

A lâminas das espadas cruzaram no ar e ambos mediram forças, enquanto seus olhares se cruzavam. Kaileena estava perplexa, aquilo tudo ia contra o que foi mostrado pela Linha do Tempo.

"_Mesmo que você não queira me matar, você irá... Eu vi"._Ela afirmou, dando três passos para trás.

"_Não Kaileena... Você pode mudar seu destino. Eu consegui, uma terrível besta estava destinada a me caçar, mas..."_

Ele foi interrompido pela aparição de Dahaka. A criatura infernal surgiu acima deles, obscurecendo os céus com seus tentáculos. Sem que eles esperassem, o guardião projetou seu corpo sobre Kaileena.

"_Não, não!"_ O Príncipe disse a si mesmo_. "Como isso é possível? Eu impedi que ela morresse no Passado! Não existe Areia na Ampulheta_!" Ele sacou sua espada, encarando a criatura.

Foi então, que Kaileena percebeu que os olhos de Dahaka estavam fixos nela. Em vão, tentou usar suas espadas, mas os tentáculos negros foram mais rápidos, envolvendo-a.

Ela não pertencia ao Futuro, por isso o guardião estava caçando-a. Mesmo sendo a Imperatriz, Kaileena era mortal e mal situada naquela Linha do Tempo.

Estava preste a morrer e não seria pelas mãos do Príncipe, mas aquilo era culpa dele, por ter levado-a para uma outra época.


	9. A decisão de lutar

_Capítulo 09 – A decisão de lutar._

Kaileena pôde ouvir o Príncipe berrar: "_Isso tudo é culpa SUA!"_ e logo depois o barulho de uma espada cortando algo.

De repente, os tentáculos se retraíram, largando-a no chão. Sem perder tempo, ela correu de Dahaka, teletransportando-se para a borda com a clara intenção de jogar a besta em um portal.

Kaileena observou a sua volta, deparando-se com a luta entre o Príncipe e Dahaka. Era impossível que o mortal pudesse vencer...Lutar contra o destino encarnado?

Era isso o que ele estava fazendo, lutando para mantê-la no Futuro. A espada dele, de alguma forma, conseguia ferir a escuridão da qual a besta era feita.

Contudo, as habilidade de Dahaka superavam de longe as do Príncipe, mas não se igualava aos poderes mágicos de Kaileena.

Reunindo toda a energia que tinha, como Imperatriz do Tempo, ela lançou um forte redemoinho de Areia em direção à criatura. A pancada foi forte o suficiente para fazê-lo segurar na ponta da plataforma.

O Príncipe percebeu a chance de consumar o golpe final, usando o poder do Medalhão. Movendo-se extremamente rápido, acertou Dahaka antes que esse pudesse voltar para a plataforma, com toda a força que conseguia reunir.

Kaileena teletransportou-se novamente para perto do Príncipe, no caso de precisar acertar a besta outra vez.

Houve segundos de agonia, antes que o corpo de Dahaka caísse no abismo de água abaixo. Ambos esperaram, Kaileena e o Príncipe, pelo possível retorno da criatura.

E assim aconteceu. Com um grito horrorizante, Dahaka emergiu das águas, dissipando-se no ar, em poeira negra.

Teria sido o destino enganado? Seria possível derrotá-lo? Talvez sim...Não restava mais a sensação de morte iminente sobre suas cabeças.

Um alívio imenso tomou conta do Príncipe, que se permitiu relaxar durante alguns segundos, ajoelhado no chão. Kaileena aproximou-se delicadamente, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

"_Você me salvou"._Ela disse, encarando-o com uma gentileza recém-descoberta. Durante toda a sua vida, nunca achou que alguém pudesse se sacrificar pelo inimigo.

"_Eu tenho... Sido tentado a fazer isso... Desde que nos conhecemos"._O Príncipe disse, levantando-se. Sua altura não era tão impressionante quando ela estava perto dele.

"_Você virá comigo agora, Kaileena? Não existe nada aqui além de lembranças escuras... Lembranças de momentos ruins"._Ele a encarou, pela primeira vez notando a sua beleza. _"Uma nova vida espera por você na Babilônia. Eu prometo que terá tudo aquilo que um dia desejou."_

Kaileena o fitou durante alguns segundos. Havia verdade em suas palavras, não existia mais nada para ela naquele lugar. Todo o seu reino se transformou em um cemitério, através dos séculos. Ela desejou correr o mundo livremente.

E existia outro lugar melhor para começar do que a Babilônia? Sem fingimentos, sem máscaras...


	10. Emoções à flor da pele

_Capítulo 10 – Emoções à flor da pele._

O Príncipe mal podia acreditar que voltaria para sua querida cidade, para o seu reino. Em fim, o descanso merecido o aguardava, depois de anos de luta e sofrimento. O barco desenvolvia uma boa velocidade e com a ajuda dos ventos, estariam na Pérsia em cerca de quatro dias.

O som de passos descendo as escadas arrancou o Príncipe de seus pensamentos, era Kaileena, que parou durante alguns segundos, fitando-o.

Ela aproximou-se, abriu a boca para falar algo, mas ele a segurou pelos ombros, girou seu corpo, encostando-a na parede do navio. A respiração de ambos era ofegante, os corações acelerados.

O Príncipe desceu suas mãos pelos braços, sentindo o toque macio da pele de Kaileena, enquanto aproximava seu rosto ao dela. Ele já havia estado com várias mulheres antes, mas nada se comparava àquele momento. Ela passou as mãos pelo peitoral musculoso dele, parando na cintura.

Os lábios estavam milímetros de distância, quando seus olhares se cruzaram. Era uma sensação nova para Kaileena, uma vez que nunca tinha passado por nada parecido antes. Sempre foi sozinha em sua fortaleza esperando pelo seu algoz e agora estava ali, quase o beijando!

Aqueles segundos de tortura acabaram com a paciência do Príncipe, que sem mais delongas, colou seus lábios aos de Kaileena.

Como eles eram macios e suaves, uma verdadeira perdição. Isso instigou ainda mais a vontade do Príncipe, que explorou por completo o interior deles. Suas línguas encontraram-se, dançando em um ritmo frenético.

Porém, somente aquilo não era o bastante para ele...Queria mais, muito mais. Desceu seus beijos para o pescoço, provocando arrepios intensos em Kaileena, que inclinou sua cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos. O Príncipe a deitou na cama, mordiscando sua orelha e colocando seu corpo sobre o dela.

Eles olharam um para o outro novamente, completamente embriagados de prazer. Em questão de minutos, ambos encontravam-se despidos e ele sorvia lentamente a genital de Kaileena, que gemia profundamente, enquanto amassava o lençol.

O Príncipe subiu seus beijos, passando pelo umbigo e chegando novamente a boca, onde foi recebido com um beijo ardente. Ele subiu o tronco, podendo visualizá-la melhor sob seus braços.

A Imperatriz era a mulher mais linda que ele já viu...Tudo nela o atraía, inclusive a personalidade misteriosa. E nada no mundo o faria mudar de idéia, era com ela que o Príncipe gostaria de passar o resto de sua vida.

Kaileena o olhou, ele parecia distante enquanto a admirava. Sabia que tinha encontrado seu companheiro ideal, mas não queria apressar as coisas. Passou a mão suavemente por aquele rosto cheio de cicatrizes, com o qual sonhou tantas vezes...

Ele apoiou seus braços musculosos um de cada lado do rosto dela, enquanto sentia as pernas macias de Kaileena se cruzarem sobre as costas.

"_Está pronta?"_ O Príncipe a encarou no fundo dos olhos.

"_Sim..."_  
_ "Se quiser que eu pare, é só falar"._Ele disse, ao introduzir lentamente seu membro dentro dela.

A Imperatriz era estreita, o que fez com que ele franzisse as sobrancelhas e seu rosto ficasse sério. Enquanto se movimentava com cuidado, o Príncipe sentiu que ela aos poucos ia se abrindo, acomodando-o dentro dela.

Aquela sensação superava qualquer outra que eles já tiveram antes. Nada era melhor do que fazer amor com a pessoa que lhe completa. O ritmo aumentou gradativamente até chegarem a uma velocidade razoável, entre os beijos apaixonados, Kaileena confessou:

"_Eu... Te amo, Príncipe_." Apesar dos olhos fechados, podia ver o rosto dele em sua mente.  
_"Kaileena... Eu..."_ Ele tentou falar, mas sentiu que chegaria ao clímax a qualquer momento e fechou os olhos. _"Eu te amo, Kaileena!"_ O nome dela foi dito de forma arrastada, conforme o orgasmo aconteceu com ambos.

Eles se abraçaram, enquanto aproveitavam aquele estado de torpor íntimo.

O barco se aproximava cada vez mais da Babilônia...O novo destino de Kaileena e do Príncipe estava esperando por eles.

-FIM-


End file.
